


一次爭吵

by Glaciers_tnpr



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaciers_tnpr/pseuds/Glaciers_tnpr
Summary: 《春風沉醉的夜晚》番外
Relationships: Kirihara Akaya/Yanagi Renji
Kudos: 2





	一次爭吵

那之后，柳莲二在下班回家的路上又遇到过切原赤也几次。  
说是遇到大概不太准确，流里流气的高中不良穿着校服外套站在地下铁通道的道路边缘，两手插着口袋直勾勾地看他，像只等待领养的猫。  
柳莲二目不转睛地走了过去。  
他确信自己在切原赤也这件事情上已经耗尽了耐心。他在自己的学生时代就没能胜任过恋人的角色，转眼十年过去，面对着毫无经验的未成年也丝毫不能做得更好。  
他与切原赤也之间的分歧，不是能够靠忍耐弥合的裂口。它就像炎症一样在盐水的浸泡下反而愈发严重，最后凝成黄紫色混着血的脓包来。  
  
五月底的一天下了一场很大的雨。柳莲二独自一人撑着一把长柄的伞，街上狼狈的人就显得很遥远。他惦记着阳台未关上的玻璃门，一路走得心无旁骛，近乎是在拐进公寓楼梯的前一刻，一种熟悉的预感击中了他，他回头瞥了一眼。切原赤也站在马路对面的店铺门口，浑身湿透地看着他，像是隔着一条永远也淌不过去的河。  
柳莲二站在那边蹙着眉望着切原，直到斑马线旁的人行信号灯跳动到了绿色，切原赤也顺着拥堵的人群走了过来。  
确认切原赤也跟上来后，柳莲二转身上了楼。他把伞撑开放在了门口，虚掩着门先进去关阳台的玻璃门。很快身后就传来了关门的响声，柳莲二转过身，切原赤也正一动不动地站在门口，落在他身上的雨在他脚下迅速汇成一个水潭。  
“先去浴室洗个澡，”柳莲二径直朝主卧的方向走去，也没多看切原赤也几眼，“衣服就穿你放在这里没拿走的几件。”  
切原赤也的目光黏着他进了主卧，半晌才慢吞吞地进浴室关上了门。  
柳莲二有些烦躁地叹了口气，又觉得自己已经习惯了。  
  
他拿着干净的换洗衣物进浴室的时候切原赤也刚脱了上衣，愣愣地盯着洗手台看。柳莲二不满地开了浴霸，就听见不怕着凉的臭小孩低声说了句：  
“你把我的牙刷和毛巾扔了。”  
“洗漱用品每个季度我都会换的。”柳莲二平静地解释了句，切原赤也愤愤地拿那双眼睛看过来的时候，他已经背着身出去了。  
切原赤也紧接着连打了好几个喷嚏，一时觉得鼻头酸涩。  
他扒光了身上的衣服，在淋浴下痛痛快快地哭了一场。  
  
出来的时候餐桌上的配菜已经摆好了，柳莲二坐在餐桌前打着电脑，瞥了他一眼：  
“洗好了？”  
“洗好了就过来坐下。”  
  
切原赤也像只蜗牛一样慢吞吞地走了过来，这次没在身后留下多少水痕。柳莲二背着身在电饭煲面前装饭，切原赤也看着他动作，心里动了下。  
“你饭是早上做好的吗？”他问。  
柳莲二走过来，把切原赤也那一碗饭摆到了他面前。“嗯。”他说，“怎么了？”  
切原赤也沉默地握着碗筷。柳莲二默念一声“我开动了”后就自顾自地吃了起来。  
“既然你一个人住，”切原赤也开口，“为什么还是要每天煮两人份的饭呢。”  
柳莲二的筷子停了两秒，之后又如什么都没发生一样动了起来。  
“直接做好一天的分量比较方便，早上来不及吃就剩到晚上了。”  
听到这句话，切原赤也嘴角扯了一下，他没控制自己的刻薄。  
“柳莲二你这人就是这点没劲。”  
柳莲二闻言抬起头看了他一眼，放下了筷子。  
“我就是一个没劲透顶的男人，你既然也这样觉得，为什么非要在我这里自讨没趣呢，切原赤也？”  
长久以来，他首次喊了切原的全名。


End file.
